


Falling For You

by quillvine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Flirting, Late Night Conversations, aaron hotchner is a smug bastard and he knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillvine/pseuds/quillvine
Summary: You say you're not in love with him but they know, they all know, so why deny it any longer?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a cloud ask from @genevievedarcygranger where I would shuffle my playlist and write a fic based off my favorite line from the song. The song was Falling For U by Peachy! ft mxmtoon and the line was "I was hangin’ with you and then I realized I didn’t think it was true, I was surprised when I found out I’ve fallen for you."

You can never understand how Aaron can look so good in the dim office light, but you have to admit that he’s handsome. The first time you told Emily that she laughed and laughed for days, telling you that there’s no way you’re not in love with him. But she’s wrong, you’re not in love with him.

It’s just you and Aaron in the office tonight, the both of you electing to stay late and finish your paperwork over shared boxes of Chinese food instead of going out with the team.

Both Emily and Dave gave you knowing looks while Derek herds a giggling Penelope and JJ to the elevator. Reid trails behind them not saying anything but he knows, they all know. But still, you deny it.

You reach over to snag an eggroll from a box on Aaron’s side of the desk.

He glares at you playfully, “Hey! That was mine.”

“You snooze, you lose Hotchner,” you tell him with a smile.

“Well then,” he says reaching over to grab your box of noodles, “I think it’s only fair that I get something of yours.”

Rolling your eyes at him you go back to your paperwork, answering the familiar questions. Sometimes it feels like your hand moves on its own, you’ve filled out so many after-action reports during your time at the BAU it’s like second nature now.

There’s a lull in the conversation as the two of you trudge through your paperwork. It’s a welcome silence, there are no words needed between the two of you. 

You don’t know why you looked up from your work, but somewhere between the monotonous motions of your hand and the soft silence, speckled by light joking between you and Aaron, you look up.

What you see takes your breath away. Aaron is illuminated by the soft glow of his desk lamp, his eyelashes catching in their soft light. You’ve never noticed how long his eyelashes are, but they are ridiculously long, fanning over his beautiful brown eyes.

Your eyes trail down to his hands, big and strong. His left-hand moves deftly, filling out his paperwork while his other hand anchors him to the desk as he writes. They’re so big compared to yours and idly you wonder how they’d feel wrapped around your-

A sudden throat-clearing catches your attention and your gaze tears away from Aaron’s hands to meet his eyes. They glitter with an amusement that is matched with the smirk on his lips. The corners of his lips only tick up further as you avert your eyes from his gaze and feel the heat rise to your cheeks.

He knows, he most definitely knows.

The fact that Aaron doesn’t try to hide the uptick of his jaw is nothing new. When it’s just the two of you his humor often comes out. But his growing smile isn’t what throws you off, it’s the openness in his eyes. You’ve never seen his eyes hold so much emotion before and quite frankly it disarms you.

They’re full with an affection that warms you to your core. You can’t bring yourself to look away, it feels like if you do the spell will be broken and you’ll never get this tenderness from him again.

He puts his pen down and takes your hand in his, you can feel your heart leap to your throat as his warm hand encases yours. You can hardly move a muscle, waiting with bated breath for him to make the next move.

Slowly, Aaron brings your hand to his mouth and presses a kiss to your knuckles. He then flips your hand and presses a kiss to your palm, then the pulse point on your wrist. Somehow the innocent gesture brings a suffocating heat to your cheeks and his intense gaze makes you squirm in your seat.

The grin on his face grows even wider, he knows exactly what he’s doing and he loves it.

He sets your hand back down and goes back to his paperwork as if nothing happened. The only indication this exchange ever took place is the lingering heat on you feel on your cheeks.

Your eyes once again fall on Aaron’s form, watching him as he works. Feeling your gaze, he lifts his head flashing you a charming grin that you want to slap off his face.

He knows what he’s doing, he knows how you’re feeling right now and he doesn’t care. Smug bastard always liked to play games.

Well, game on Hotchner.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that be sure to check out my other stuff and follow me on tumblr [@quillvine](https://quillvine.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
